


Heal

by PlatonicLovers



Series: Better together [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLovers/pseuds/PlatonicLovers
Summary: It all began in the library. The healing, the hurting and the comfort. Oneshot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Better together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090160
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	Heal

It’s a coincidence, really.

The Order meeting has just finished and she looks for a quiet spot to sit and read. _To think._ It’s getting worse; the violence and prejudices against Muggles and non-magic folk. Hermione climbs the stairs and finds solace in the dimly lit library where dust has settled on majority of the books. It’s the Easter holidays and even though she has a number of assignments to finish, she needs time to recuperate. She finds her favourite chair with the soft backrest which is close enough to the warm fire. It is only after she sits that Hermione notices him in the far corner.

His long, thin fingers are studying the shelves, tracing rows among the vast display while his eyes skim the titles. Hermione wonders how quickly he managed to leave the meeting and reach the library but as thought he reads her mind, Severus stops and turns to look at her.

It doesn’t escape his notice the apprehension in her expression.

“I just…came to read. I can leave…” she asks unsurely.

He looks at her for a moment longer then turns, his back to her once more. He chooses the book he was lingering on takes a seat on the furthest armchair from her.

Hermione doesn’t dare look up in case she meets his eyes again. She settles in, tucking her legs underneath her while pulling a thin blanket across her middle.

No sarcastic comment or remark. _He didn’t exactly say no_ , she thinks. In disbelief that they are sharing a space, civilly, she begins reading.

Two hour later, he leaves.

-

Come morning, there’s chatter that the parents of a student are under the Imperius curse and a few members are sent to assess the damage. As they set off to leave, Severus’ arm begins to burn and he clutches it to stifle the sensation of pain. It’s subtle but Hermione notices and he briefly makes eye contact, gritting his teeth before he as he pushes past the crowd and leaves.

-

He returns in the early hours of the morning and Hermione wakes when she hears the door open. She looks around tiredly and realizes she has fallen asleep in her arm chair and her book is wedged uncomfortably by her side. Severus carelessly crashes down on the sofa and begins rolling up his sleeves to display an arrangement of lash-like marks covering his arms. He hisses as the material grazes over and Hermione watches anxiously.

He slips his hand into his robes, pulling out a bottle with shaky hands. She watches him struggle to unscrew the cap and rises slowly.

“Can I help?” she asks wearily.

“Get…out” Severus says in a hoarse tone, but the weight of his words aren’t enough to deter her.

Hermione carefully walks over. She’s ready for a reprimand at any time but God; he is in so much pain her presence is irrelevant to him at this point. She takes the bottle out of his hands. Her fingers accidentally brush his and she almost pulls away but surprisingly, he doesn’t bat an eyelid.

“I’m going to apply this- but I… I have to use my hands…okay?” she questions hesitantly.

Severus eyes are shut and he does not respond. He’s embarrassed and weak, and embarrassed at _being_ weak.

She sprinkles a few drops on both forearms and lightly smoothes the ointment on. It’s a potion he created to counteract basic dark magic and he’ll be damned if he forgot it after meetings with the Dark Lord. Severus flinches at first but relaxes soon after. He’s already reached rock bottom with humiliation and is grateful Granger is quiet though this ordeal.

His skin is cold and arms so thin she swears she can feel the sharp edges of his bones. Hermione only touches him where necessary; anything else is an invasion of his boundaries. It’s uncomfortable for her how vulnerable he looks and she finds herself wishing for her intolerable Potions Master instead.

Eventually, the blood starts to disappear and all that’s left are faint marks. Hermione lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and loosens her tensed shoulders. His breathing evens and she fetches her blanket from the chair and leaves it next to him. She makes her way to the door, not wanting to overstep any longer but pauses for a moment, just to make sure.

He slumps against the backrest and pulls the blanket over him.

She turns and leaves.

-

He is gone in the morning to meet with Dumbledore. She spends the day with Harry and Ron but every so often, her mind wanders to the unguarded look in Severus’ eyes and how it made Hermione feel both uncomfortable and familiar.

-

Hermione sees him again three weeks later in Potions. She doesn’t look when he enters and he purposely avoids calling on her the entire lesson. If anyone notices, she’ll say she has too much work to do to be insufferable today.

Class is dismissed and she begins packing her bag and she swears it isn’t purposeful that she’s the last one out. When she walks over to drop her essay at his desk, Severus doesn’t make a snide comment about the quality of her work.

It seems as though she doesn’t exist altogether.

That is, until he calls her on her way out.

“Miss Granger- your textbook.”

She meets him at the middle and as Severus hands it over, he meets her eyes for the first time.

_Thank you._

From his knowledge, no one knows about that night and at the very least, he appreciates the discretion. It’s not in Severus’ nature to admit it so he doesn’t, but something compels him to reach out. Most likely the loss of blood, he thinks.

“Thank you sir” she nods gently as though she’s read his mind. _A silent agreement._

When she reaches the door she pauses briefly for the second time and leaves.

-

“You’re making a habit out of that.”

She startles suddenly, scrambling upright while crunching sheets of paper. She came to the library to work and somehow ends up falling asleep to find Snape looming over her.

“Sir?” she’s asks confused.

“Falling asleep in libraries. One would think you’re some sort of stray cat.”

She can’t tell if she’s delirious or he actually has a sense of humour. He looks at her as though she’s a piece of stale cheese and she’s tired and the situation is so bizarre she wants to burst out laughing.

“I should probably go…” she composes herself and gathers her paperwork.

“That would be wise. And next time Miss Granger, do have the good sense to sleep with your mouth closed. I’ll deduct 50 points if I see drool marks on your essay.” 

She coughed hard, stifling a laugh and can see the corner of his lips curl up ever so slightly.

“Good night Professor Snape” she bids.

“Good night, Miss Granger.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rediscovered this on my old laptop, made a few amendments and hey presto! decided to upload. Let me know what you think :) Reviews are love!


End file.
